leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rengar/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to find and assassinate high priority targets in team fights and skirmishes. * A lot of comes from empowered abilities he uses at the right moment - choose wisely! * Make sure to take paths through brush when chasing opponents to take advantage of . ;Playing Against * gains an empowered ability when his resource bar is full. Try to confront him when it's low. * enables him to leap out of brush and gives him a free ferocity stack when he haven't any ferocity stacks , so avoid fighting him when near bushes. * grants him temporary stealth, so try to avoid traveling alone when injured. * heals 50% of the damage he's taken in the last 1.5 seconds, if you trade with him when his W on cooldown you can win the trades or slay him easily. Tricks ;Ability Usage * allows you to gank unexpectedly. Use in order to not be seen across the map as you move towards your gank or save it for chasing if you think the target can escape with and/or stealth or dash ability. ** Be careful with this as opponents will know if they are revealed. * allows to lunge to his enemies while camouflaged using his ultimate. Use this to your advantage and use combined with for an exceptionally well executed combo in rapid succession, then slow the enemy using your . * can hop over walls using . Place a ward next to a jungle camp and get inside a brush over the wall, then simply attack the monsters. However, make sure they're inside your circle. ** This is a great tactic for stealing epic monsters when counter-jungling or killing the enemy jungler. * Maxing first gives you some wave clear power and burst. * is a great jungler as his heals him for some of the damage he taken. This allows him for excellent survivability both in lanes and jungles. ** When jungling alternate between and . * Maxing first gives you a good burst of AoE damage. Consider it over maxing , when jungling or playing defensively. * Use in order to stop enemies from running away. * is a decent tool for escaping ganks and other nasty situations. * can use his ultimate in order to see invisible champions, such as , , , or another . * When you cast does not immediately turn camouflaged but after about a 2-second delay. So keep this in mind while you are in battle. * allows Rengar to scout as it reveals enemy champions in a huge radius. This can allow his team to catch enemy champions hiding in bushes, or to prevent an ambush by the enemy hiding in bushes. This can also prevent enemy champions juking you or your allies using the fog of war or bushes. * When ganking a warded lane, use outside of the ward's range. * Using with 4 Ferocity charges can lead to an overwhelming burst of damage, as he can leave stealth with an empowered skill, use his 3 non-empowered skills in quick succession on his target. * can cast and when he's leaping mid-air with . Therefore, casting first, leaping on an enemy champion with then using mid-air almost guarantees a root, then following for further slow. It is extremely effective when ganking and is very easy for your teammates to deal more damage for a kill. * Jungle is one of the best CC bursters allowing the player to Double Root: *# With 3-4 stacks of Ferocity, engage the enemy with . *# Use either for burst damage or for superior CC lockdown during or shortly after leaping. *# Then, use abilities to reach 4 Ferocity stacks again in which time you can to slow them for a ton, or use for further damage. *# Once 4 Ferocity stacks have been reached again use to root them again, or for more damage. *# After level 6 it should be OK to take 1-3 turret hits when ganking a lane to secure a kill. *# This combo is an effective lockdown tactic, which most champions would find escaping difficult (unless you miss the skillshots). This double root combo is mostly inescapable unless they have two or more flash/dash abilities. *# Make sure your lane partner(s) is there to deal the damage or alternatively you deal the damage while they focus CC abilities. ;Rune Usage * is the best keystone for when jungling as it provides more burst damage as the game progresses. Combining the triggering attack with ultimate will helps to take out a squishy target in a blink of eyes. If you use Q, mid air, you can get a bug where will do his q and auto on the same second. This causes to have high burst damage and gives him strong skirmishes, outdamging and because of the initial burst along with the extra attack speed for 2 more auto attacks + 1 Emp Q reset. * is a good replacement for if you are going to be a little less aggressive. * is also a good choice as it can easily be proc'ed off of a simple E-Q combo. ;Item Usage is generally played as an assassin or a bruiser, relying on mobility and disabling the enemies and dealing massive amounts of damage in a short burst. Therefore, he is meant to be built with items that help him achieve this. * is a must for , because of its very high AD, some health regen and life steal, and it also gives very nice wave clear and its active is very important for his one-shot combo. * Is an exceptionally good item for Rengar since his skills are limited only by cooldowns, and the item's stats and active effect synergize well with his kit. * CDR is one of the stronger stats you can get on Rengar, because you are not limited by mana whatsoever and Rengar's empowered abilities are VERY powerful. ** and are great items on , each giving 10% CDR. ** is also great on , giving 20% CDR, AD, health, and armor shred. * 's passive allows to squeeze in a lot more attacks when the enemy would otherwise escape. * Rengar has higher than average base attack speed as well as good AS per level scaling. * can be a good choice since it grants you MR, health and cooldown reduction as well as empowering healing and any lifesteal/spellvamp items that you may have. * Since will sometimes need initiate for your team, it might be a good idea to buy tankiness and initiation items, such as or . is a very good choice to deal AoE damage and add burst to a target. * A possible item is , as it pushes his burst damage even higher, but as this is not an optimal bursting item, purchase when very much ahead of opponents. However, if building a fighter , this will be a decent purchase. * can take almost any boots and benefit from them. ** gives you bonus attack speed for DPS builds. ** gives you 10% CDR for reduced cooldown on your skills, which is very effective on a skill-based resourceless champion. ** gives you more mobility and allows you to travel the map and gank more often. ** gives you armor and damage reduction from autoattacks. ** gives you magic resistance and to make you less vulnerable to crowd control. * The assassin build is recommended only for assassin players. It capitalizes on ability to catch out single targets and quickly burst them down. ** This build is full glass cannon build with only offensive items or maybe one defensive item. ** In this build most important stats are cooldown reduction, attack damage, and probably the most important one, armor penetration. ** Core items needed to oneshot someone are or and followed by a , and last two items can be recommended boots for assassin Rengar ( or ) and a defensive item like or or an or instead of a defensive item you can buy one more offensive item, for example or (and in some cases ). ** With this build your basic attacks and physical damage abilities will penetrate most (if not all) armor of Marksmen without defensive items or even Mages without , which is equivalent to dealing true damage. ** This build is very hard to counter in low ELO because this build counters armor so hardest counters of this build are because of the active and due to its revival passive. ** It's mostly built on toplane and before this build players usually build 3 or 4 s. Stacking s is very good in the early laning phase because it gives you health, life steal and some very needed attack damage. ** When trying to assassinate very mobile champion like or is recommended to use instead of unless you are sure you can kill them before they can react for example with or in this case. ** With this build you get around 500-600 attack damage or more and you still have a lot of armor penetration so you kill squishier targets easily and tanks like or with moderate effort. ** If you have built or you will be very hard to run away from because of or the AoE slow (respectively) and both items give health which is always useful. ** Don't buy on assassin if you are very ahead, as a round of your skills will kill your target, rendering the attack speed useless. ** With an assassin build you want to maximize your burst damage and consistency, which is why it's recommended forgoing boots for another damage / crit item late game, like . This is done by many high-skill Rengar players such as ;Countering * Since deals mostly physical damage, buying armor is a top priority. and are very effective against him since the majority of his damage comes from autoattacks enhanced with . * Avoid fighting near and especially inside brushes as his passive provides him with great mobility and utility. ** His passive has no cooldown making slows ineffective when fighting him inside brushes as he can constantly close the distance. ** Skilled players can use to juke and escape when being chased and even dodge skillshots and avoid AoE damage. * Avoid dueling as his kit makes him excel at it. ** and make him deceptively tanky. That alongside life steal and allow to quickly regain health and with and to overpower you even if he was at low health when you started fighting. * When uses , nearby allies will get an on top of their heads, which means he is close and could pounce you. ** Always stick together or close to a tower so he can't leap towards your allies. * Avoid engaging when he already has 2 or more Ferocity, as when he uses all 3 of his basic abilities he will be able to cast one empowered spell as well. * Beware if is jungling as he has great ganking potential with - in addition to his high damage output and burst capabilities, and or prevent his target from escaping. * If uses while your team has sight of him a distinctive sound can be heard. Otherwise you will receive no warning of the ability's use, unless comes within 1450 range of enemy champion. ** This also works if you are in sight of a bush that he uses in. * relies heavily on perfect surprise attacks and burst to take down his target, stunning him and getting out of melee range will stop his momentum and ruin his initial attack. * Placing a near your lane can prevent from ganking you with . Placing one when uses to run can prevent his stealthy escape. * Traps such as can punish him for entering bushes, hindering his ability to leap at you. Additionally, he is particularly susceptible to Blinds, as almost all of his damage is autoattack reliant. * doesn't trade very well at low Ferocity, so if you can keep him at a distance and poke him constantly you will make him much more vulnerable in lane. However, be wary if he has maximum Ferocity, because in early laning a > combo can take more than half your health. * damage, burst and sustain relies mostly on his empowered abilities. Aim to engage Rengar when he is low on Ferocity stacks so that he cannot heal back any damage ( ) or counter burst you ( ) or nullify your engage abilities using his strong CC ( ) * cannot function well in large-scale teamfights, as he is an assassin focused on picking off lone targets. Grouping late game and focusing him can make his ability to fight significantly lower. ** However it can only happen if builds glass cannon. Some Rengar players especially Jungle Rengar players would probably require to build tank items on him in order to compensate and . It is very important to keep him underfarmed in order to hinder a Fighter Builld Rengar in teamfights. ru:Rengar/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Rengar